LEAH'S LOVE
by Storm LizVic
Summary: "I'm scared, Scott" Leah said while looking to the border of the forest.  "I'm never let anything hurt you Lee" I answered her. I just hope I'm right about all this, never thought I would be here at death's door.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Chapter 1- First Sight**  
**Leah POV.**

After all this time I can't even try to stop this pain. It's practically eating me alive. It's been almost eight years since I lost my love. I left La Push two years to put distance between me and my ex-love . . . The one that imprinted on my cousin Emily, even if i still love her as my sister. Its hard to see all that love they have for each other and that is all around me. Even if I did try to make myself feel at least less pain.

How sorry I feel for myself. Every single time someone looks at me, I feel as if they think of me like I am a dead end. Even my little brother says that I should still feel hope and faith that one day the right man would catch my eye. Or vice versa. Even if day in and day out I feel no hope what-so-ever.

I finished studying in college and came back just to see my mom smile when she saw me at our old house. I missed her so much while I was away studying at college. When I saw my beautiful mother, it reminded me of how things were back in the past. In the past, when Dad was still alive. How sweet it was just toremember her cooking dinner in the kitchen for all of us.

After awhile of unpacking my things in my old room, I decided too see the beach. I'd miss it so much. The wind was hitting me in the face with the smell of salt water and the waves hitting the coast made it look so magical. I always love how I could have spent all my time there all alone. I started to walk closer and closer towards First Beach. I gazed down at my feet with every step I took, one by one. Suddenly, the ringing sound of laughing and fighting in the nearby water reachs my ears. It was merely a couple arguing about something that didn't catch my interest. I tried to tone them out, but then I realized that they are not a couple but brothers. I notice they were brothers by the arguing the guy was having with some local guys who were flirting with her.

It was hard at first to tell what they were. There was a tall white-tan about six feet tall, I think. Very handsome man looking to the girl at his side. She looked angry, attempting to make some local guys leave her alone and not get close to her. Like a father protecting his baby girl. I had too say how sweet this was; watching something that amazing happen.

The man must have felt me looking at him and looked up at me. With his big green-gray eyes watching me. In that moment I couldn't just look away. It was like someone just used a rope around me and was pulling me to him. He didn't look away was we stared at each other. I saw him smile a heartbreaking smile that stopped my heart for a minute that felt like forever.

*o0o*

**Scott POV.**

I always had lots of problems and all the fighting was crazy like a bad action movie. I decided it was time to move. He said its best if I was far away from the city in my heart, I was ready for something new and different. I really don't like the place dad said where we were going to not that miss my old house it's just the cold, snow and raining everyday. I'm not a fan but my baby sister lily is so a fan of the snow she would be in it every minute of the day is she could.

If she's happy so will I even if I'm not. Since we got out of the plane lily has been with her mouth in an ''o'' all the time. I could see in her eyes she was already loving this place so much.

''Scotty this place looks amazing live magic. Like nothing I've ever seen before. Don't you like it?'' she said while we where in the car driving to are new home.

''Well . . . honestly, I don't know. Dad said it always rain here. How will I go to the beach like that? I would love to spend my time surfing a while but I know you like it here and it is nice I guess so. If you like it, I'll try it first,'' I said while I drove. Dad was already in the house making it great for us. More like trying to convince me to live here.

''Well at least you'll try but please be nice. Try not be so over protective of me. I would like a least one friend here.' She said it like I would be not protective of her.

Lily was so beautiful since she shifted into her new teen body. Lily was almost 16. The guys back home just look at her like a thing not a person. So I always there to stop them if they try to do something to her. I just wish she saw that. The way they look at her but she is very blind when it came to guys.

''You know well I can't not be protective of your my baby sister and I don't like the guys you attract. they're losers!'' Lily didn't say anything more. She knew I was right about the guys she attracted to her. When we got to the house it is huge and amazing really.

*o0o*

''Come on princess! Its a great day! we have to get to the beach before the sun goes away for good!'' I yelled to Lily. I wanted to be by the beach so badly. I wished to feel the sun on my skin. Through the thought of that, I had a completely unexpected and strange feeling. I sensed something weird that made me feel like I would met someone. How crazy was that?

''I'm coming! I have to look cute just in case, you know I'm almost 16. I have to look good!'' Lily called down to me. I knew she had a huge smile on her face. She was growing so fast that most of the time it was scary to even think about.

''Well you do look nice and sweet like always my Lily-Boo!'' I shouted, mocking her. I knew that would anger her, but at least it would make her rush to get ready and hurry up. It had always worked.

When we both were finished and in the car, I called Dad to give us directions to First beach from his business office. It was very easy to find and La Push. La Push was already very small, so it made the car ride there even more easy to get to. When we finally got there, I parked the car.

''Awesome!'' Lily shouted randomly. It was obvious she was extremely excited to be here.

''Can you calm down? I should be the one jumping in my seat not you! Since when do you like the beach so much?'' I asked. With a roll of my eyes, I stared at the beach before us.

''Yeah right! Like your the only one that likes it here," Lily said it rolling her eyes at me in a way that lightened the mood and made me laugh. She looked so much like mom when she did that.

We both missed mom so much but well it was her time to move on and her death really hurt us terrible. We tried to moved on but it gets easier every day that goes by.

Mom died when Lily was barely one year old. When some man decided that it would be great being drunk and rob a house while everyone was asleep.

After coming out of the memories, I noticed that we were at the end of the parking lot and the beginning of the beach.

Just as we made are way to the sand, there where some people here but not that much. Just lots of guys. It seems that today is just not going to go my way. I can just feel it.

_''Ugh!''_' I said under my breath. How can taking care of our little sister be so hard? At least she was always looking at the water not at the guys who were starting to stare at her.

She went to the water and drove right in after setting are things on the sand. It started to bother me that guys don't even try to be subtle in watching her. The steps leading to the sand almost made me hit my head on the sand while glaring at them. I followed Lily to the water after taking my t-shirt off. Lily was at the coast trying to decided how to get in the semi-cold water. When I pick her up over my shoulder, I jumped into the water. After coming up for breath, Lily tried to push me to make me fall into the sand.

I just laughed. It was hard for her, to push me to the sand. i mean how can you push a 6feet guy with a boxer's body to the sand? but I let her do it even if she couldn't. then some guys walk by like 3 o 4 of them looked older then 16 but younger than 20 years old. I was so glad that they didn't try anything to talk to lily. They had started talking just then about something, i didn't get at first and then i heard them loud and clear.

''Man! That dude is so lucky that girl is super hot,'' the first guy said with a smirk on his face. ''Looks like they're not from around here. A visitor," I continued.

''Yeah man! Bet he already had his way with her,'' the other guy next to him said. That made me mad. I began stalking towards them. I was just about to hit them when Lily grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from them and started to argue with me about me temper that I had to control. While she was talking my ear off, I felt like someone was watching me so I looked up at the parking lot and walking to the beach was this beautiful amazing, red-set skin and dark hair girl. That in that moment when she stopped at the end of the parking lot. She looked in my eyes and then I couldn't tear my gaze away from. It was like a magnettugging me to her.

**I Would Love To Thank Beta Reader For all Her help! She's Great I hope with her help I would be able to fix all my chapters and add all new ones! and Please RP To know your thoughts...**

**Att: StormLizVic**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away From Him

**Chapter 2:**

**Running Away From Him.**  
**Leah Pov.**

For a few moments, I watched the handsome man who had been staring at me non-stop. I still can't believe this feeling I get when we meet eyes . . . For some reason, I can't away from him, and he has yet to peel his gaze away from me.

Just then, I realized that Justin, my old high school friend, was trying to tell me something. I was too zoned out to catch what he was telling me, more or less to care about it. Finally ,he stopped talking and he saw who I was looking at so much.

''So you already got your eye on the new guy?" Justin huffed. "You're just like most of the girls here that can't take their eyes off him, ''Justin stated with a bored, upset look on his face.

''Do you know who he is?" I asked, then quickly added, "I'm just curious.'' I tried to look like I really meant it.

''Well, all I know is he and his little sister there,'' he pointed to the girl next to the new guy, ''have a dad who decided it was time for them to move in with him again, just for a while. And the "new guy" has a temper, his father has been saying. Apparently, it's so bad that he gets in a fight over every little thing.'' Justin's tone didn't mask his disapproval one bit.

''You know, Jay, you shouldn't say things like that. Don't judge so fast without knowing him.'' That did it when Justin made me so mad because he said something like that about the most amazing man I've ever seen. How can I feel like this? How can this be?

Without any notice, I took off without even saying goodbye to Justin. I let my insticts lead me until I was lost in the woods near the beach.

I feel a chill running up my spine, and before I know it, my mind is in a wolf's body and I can feel the weight of the fur around my shoulders. Unfoutunatley for me, everyone in the pack was there and I do mean everyone. Even my little brother Seth and they all started to see what just happened to me as my thoughts were tossed from one mind to the next. They all became alight with bliss in just a minute that had passed.

_Wow, Leah I'm so happy for you, but why didn't you talk to him?_ Jake asked and they all were thinking the same thing. Excitement clearly in his mind.

_How can I really believe that I did imprint on him after all this time? like it was nothing? _I had to ask it was just so weird.

_Well sis, you should at least try to find out. We all can feel how you do feel for him. It's just like Sam felt when he saw Emily and Jared with Kim. Why are you trying to run from your love?_ Seth said, and in truth be told, he was right but still how can i be really believe what i feel.

_I'm still not going to talk to him, so stop thinking about it and trying to make me see him again. Do you guys understand?_ I said. I raised my lips over my teeth and let a growl rumble thunderously around in my throat and chest. I made the pitch of it rise so it was an audible for all of them to hear.

_Fine! Be that way,_ Seth said, annoyed with me. They all agreed with him.

I just took off once more towards home to phase back and be alone for a while. I got home in my human form, I just let myself fall into my own mind. Closing my eyes, I saw my love just like he looked at the beach . . . Did I just said my love? I'm really losing it.

But he did really look so amazing . . .

Days passed and I just stayed in my bed just, only leaving it to eat and take a shower. I really didn't want to see him again, even if I was dying to.

I wanted to get to know him. To hear his voice, to feel him near me.

It pained me to think about the fact that I was so far from him. It's been almost a week and the pain still made me want to run all over the rez to find him, and kiss his cute and manly lips with passion. Just then, Seth knocked at my door, breaking me away from my fantasy.

''Leah, are you not going to the bonfire? Everyone wants you to come!'' He said sadly, knowing that I would say to him again. I will always love my little bro. His so sunny and has a bright, happy-go-lucky personality.

''I really don't want to go, but a little air would be nice. I've been in here for far to long'' I said and it really was true. i really did need the the bonfire. Even if everyone was in couples like always just the same only me Seth and Embry were alone. Mom and that guy I saw at the beach just a week ago were walking to the bonfire with everyone else. Talking to each other very happily like they know each other for years. I still look at him and can't look away? its like nothing in the world not even the love I once had for Sam can compare to how I feel right now seeing this amazing man smiling at me non-stop.

**Scott POV.**

I can't believe she just left just like that. I tried to run and stop her but she ran faster then a normal girl could. How did she run so fast?

I did stop the guy who was talking to her when she was here on the beach. I bet he could tell me who she is and more. I walked back to "ily and said to her that I wanted her to come with me, after I was sure that I couldn't see the girl anymore to talk to the guy i wanted to talk to and she accepted happily. I would see in her eyes she was happy to see me smile so hugely.

I went to stop the guy before he left. I really didn't like to talk to a guy that was with the girl I have my eye on and not the girl directly but I have to do with what I have. I can't stop thinking of her so beautiful more then a rose. I can't believe my luck with just two days here and already I find someone to give my heart to.

''Hey! Can I ask you who was that girl that you were just talking to?'' I said trying to make him turn around and talk me.

''Oh, she's Leah, Leah Clearwater one of my old high school friends," he said, looking at me with a disgusted look on his face. Like he doesn't want to tell me nothing about the girl that I know now that is Leah.

''Can I be so bold and ask where can i see and find her again?'' I said nervously.

''Well, I don't think she would like me to tell you that. She is sort of a loner,'' he replied, obviously trying to make me forget it.

"Well, it's okay then. Sorry to bug you by asking," I grumbled. I fought the urge to shake him and force him to give me answers, but I thought I should try to not push my luck. At least I now know her name. Leah Clearwater. How cute her name is.

''Princess, I think its time to go home. I have to find this girl, I don't know why but she makes me miss her like crazy!'' I told my sister, who just smile huge and said:

''So romantic! Scotty, how wonderful! I want to meet her, too. Lets go home fast!'' She was bouncing in her seat all the way. Has always dad was at the office and the house was all dark and empty. It really felt like living home alone without dad but his new friends that only made him drunk and come home the other day. We got so accustom to it by now that it was like he didn't even live with us.

I tired everything for a week now to find my Leah. I know i should't say that because she's nothing of mine but still I felt so alone with out her. How crazy was that?

Lily still helped me with to much joy in her actions and voice. And always having faith in me to find Leah, for her to finally meet and make her part of our family. She loves the idea of having a new sister that she never had. We almost lost hope when dad one day just stop our mess in the home office to let us now how Leah and her family was. Dad said she lived here in La Push but much far then we lived at the start of La Push. And told me the directions to go to her.

I went alone to her house. It was a simple house but so home-y that attracted me to it just like her. I knocked on the door for a little while I was pacing that little porch were I was on. Until the door opened and a woman that looked so much like Leah but with lighter eyes. She even had her hair cut short like her to. She stared at me a while before she smiled at me.

''Hello? How may I help you?'' With a shocked look on my face, I answered her.

''I'm sorry, I was just looking for Leah. I'm sorry to interrupted you if your busy," I said a little nervous not even looking at her of whom just let go of a little giggle.

''Oh my, she is not here at the moment but if you like i can take you to her. I was just going to where she is at. At the beach for a bonfire, would you like to come dear?'' she said. How sweet and motherly her voice sounded; it sounded just like mom.

''I would love to it! If you don't mind me going with you. Even if you don't know me. I really want to see and talk to Leah," I said somewhat timidly. Usually when I'm nervous, I start talking . . . Alot. I don't know why. Something just gets me worked up.

"Don't worry sweetie, I would love for you to come. Don't be nervous it just a get together to talk and have fun. My son is going to be there to. So you will met him too. I just have to finish some cookies that I was making and we can go. And by the say I'm Sue and you?" Sue asked, her rambling beginning swiftly then fading to an end.

"Um, I'm Scott. I just moved here with my family, a few weeks ago." I said, feeling more calm while talking to Sue.

"Well then, welcome!" She grinned at me. She continued to move around the kitchen, and we followed.

After a few minutes later we made are way to the beach to a circle of lots of people all around a fire and there she was my Leah. These days apart didn't make her look less then beautiful, how can I feel like this when I haven't even talk to her ever. My heart almost stop for a second and start biting again when she looked at me. i can bet my money that everyone can hear my heart biting reputedly. I just started to smile and try to calm down and look up when her mother called her.

''Leah! This young man was looking for you at home, so i told him that he should come with me and see you honey . . .'' she said like she was more then happy to see us together. How crazy this all was for her that she was speechless and was not going to talk to me so I started to talk.

''Hi, I'm Scott. Sorry, I didn't have a change to talk to you last week you left so fast from the beach, '' I said while smiling at her. I saw her inhale and stop, I was sure it made her breathless to look at me in the eyes. I laughed lowly, not to make her feel bad for acting the way she was. She did smile and tried to look away and everyone laugh at us and stared at us with excited eyes. I made my way to set next to her, I was so close i could smell her sweet forest smell which was so amazingthat it made me roll my eyes back in my head. I forgot everything that was around me but Leah. I even noticed her cheeks were a little pink, which caused my grin to stretch wider across my face. I thought that was impossible, but while I was looking at Leah . . . It seemed like nothing was.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it...and Thanks again Beta Reader you so much help! RP and let me know your thoughts**

**Att: Storm LizVic**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonfire Night

**Chapter 3:**

**Bonfire Night  
Leah POV.**

I can't believe my eyes he was here with my mom? how could that be? I was in my own mind about this all that it was confusing me even more. I could tell that he wanted to know why I run away from him last week but I can't, I still don't belive how I can feel the way I do. If the only guy I ever loved was Sam and no one else since he left me, I never belive or tried to love someone else or even look at any other man and now I can't stop looking at this most wonderful man in front of me. To tell my heart that this is a bad idea when it just won't listen? I been hurt to much in the past to belive that i finally find my true love?

Around the fire, I notice that everyone was looking at us with hopeful eyes and made my mad that now after they all thought I would never would imprint or even start to love or even like a guy the hopeful look they all had. Since everyone of my pack found out, they can't stop telling me to go to him even Sam thinks I'm being stupid in not being with my imprint even if i'm dieing inside to be next to him.

After awhile mom introduced everyone to Scott, who was still next to me with this grin on his face like a Cheshire cat that can't stop smiling. He leaned more towards me like he could't have enough of me; even if we were very close that even are skin was touching. I had to close me eyes to get hold of myself before I lost my mind in his smell of the most wonderful cinnamon and man mixed together.

''Can you please open your amazing beautiful brown eyes for me?'' he sounded anxious like I didn't even want to be there at his side.

''I think it's better to not look at you in the eyes," I said without even opening my eyes.

''Um, sorry to make you feel out of place and uncomfortable and that should be me that should feel out of place because I just moved here and i bet you lived here your whole life right?'' Scott said with an embarrassed chuckle. how much I wanted to laugh an kiss him and never let him out of my arms. He's being so sweet with me when I can't even look him in the eyes how sad that is.

''I can't believe any of this, it's most be a dream,'' I said when a tear went down my cheek at the same time he wipe the tear away before I could even put my hand up to wipe it off.

''An angel like you should never ever cry not even for an idiot like me, I hope i did't make you feel bad I really didn't mean to.'' His voice sounded so sad to see me like this. Which made me open my eyes just when his cellphone started to ring a very beautiful violin.

''Hey princess, what's wrong?'' Scott did't even know, but I could hear the woman or more like a young girl on the other side of the phone with him.

_''Scotty! Daddy is a little drunk again!"_ She sounded annoyed with this fact _"And by the way do you know what time it is?''_ She said with concerned in her voice.

''I don't even know the time princess, let me . . . myyy goddd! Is it really almost 1am?" Scott answered while checking his watch on his wrist. "I'm sorry, I worried you so much but you do know I'm an adult right? I'll be home in a few minutes, love you'' I could hear a little disappointed in this voice when Scott told her that he would be home soon.

"I know your an adult but you well know that I don't like being with dad when his like this and love you too! See ya soon! Bye!'' She says before hanging up the phone. He turns to me and tells me with a sad face:

''It was my baby sister Lily, she is always worried about me and well you can say I'm more of a dad to her then are own father is. So i have to go even if i don't wantto.''

God, how cute he is even if he is sad about leaving. Even if we didn't even talk much about each other now I know that I can't just run away from him. Just then, I start getting up from my seat has he does out of his own seat at the same time knowing that it would be awhile before we see each other again. It saddens me to no end to see him walk away from me now when i have so many questions to ask him about himself.

''If you'll like you can met her tomorrow at our house? She is very excited to met you too and will made some new food she wants me to try out if you want to come?'' Scott asked while we walked to the parking lot.

''Um, '' I said looking all around without even knowing what to say to that. Then I just decided to just go with it and get to know him better. ''I'd love to.'' I blushed when I said it, which felt so weird on cheeks since it been so long that I've blushed because of some guy I just met. It was like I can't even say no to him, I like this feeling of completeness. To have no anger, no sadness, no more hurting by some lost love. And then, to my surprise, he kisses my forehead and left with an final smile so huge it looked like it hurts his face by doing it. How beautiful it was. Which made me smile a matching smile . . . Except maybe a little wider.

**Scott POV.**

After a night like this one, I just hope that very soon, I could have Leah all to my self and never let her go or out of my site. This amazing woman changed me in so little time spent with her is still an amazement even to me at this point I know my life haven't been all that great but how can i say no to this change if she is what Iwant, need and truly love? even if this so soon to be thinking in love but thats how I feel.

I drove home as fast as i could. I felt so terrible for leaving my Lily all alone for so much time while I had a great time with Leah at my side. It was like time had just stopped and would never start again for us just to be in are own bubble.

I got home to no surprise there with dad past out on the couch completely wasted, sluggishly holding a beer in his hand. I hated my dad for letting my little sister see him like this. Every time I would argue with him about his drinking problem Lily would always take his side saying:

''_But Scotty! Dad just misses mom so much you know just like me how much dad loved mom and still does! when you finally fall in love as much has them, you will understand.''_

She was more mature then me most of the time acting as the peace maker that would you had but to fall in love with. I just wish I could find her a guy that deserved her as much as she deserve, always been my star and i think i'll never see that guy come to at last. I now understand what she meant with dad and love, even if it's still so new and just starting to grow. I enter Lily's room, just checking to see if she's still awake. While entering I saw her still very much awake waiting for me, to explain why I'm so late. Lily has been the one after mom that would make sure everyone was home and safe even if she was so young still and doesn't even have to worry this much because of us. It's been so long since I came home this late trying to lessing her worries. I went to sit next to her on her bed.

''So? did you find her? did you see her? and why the did't you call to tell me this?''L ily started firing questions faster then I could answer them. She always did this ask so much at the same time without waiting to hear the answer first. I just laughed, while she turned red in the cheeks getting angry by my laughing at her.

''Scott Omar Thomas! this is so not funny and tell me now!''Now she was very mad.

''Fine fine, don't scream at me princess! And yes, I did find her and I saw her. I even kissed her forhead before I left. I can't believe how much I like that girl . . . and yet, I don't know anything about her. Oh, and she is coming here tomorrow for dinner Lily, so you have to undo yourself in the kitchen,'' I said almost excited has Lily who was bouncing on the bed while listening to me. I just hope Leah and Lily will be fast friends and why not if they both are so wonderful. Lily woke me up from my daydream.

''Well, I would have to thank her for making you so happy after just a few hours and of course i will out do myself with the food tomorrow! I bought a few books of food this afternoon while you were out. So don't worry and go and get some sleep your going to need it for tomorrow!'' She could't stop showing how much happy she is for me.

"Yeah, I know. sweet dreams princess," I said with a kiss on her forehead. Then I left to my room which was at the end of the hall from Lily's.

I miss Leah already even if it was been half an hour. i have a feeling that sleep would not come easy tonight after all that happened today. After a quick shower, Ijump to bed still thinking about Leah. I just hope for all the best for tomorrow. I fell asleep with a dream of a beautiful Leah in a white dress.

* * *

**Thanks soo much Beta Reader your making me better with your suggestions and so everything! I'm So excited that i can fix my writing so much. Please RP!**

**Att: Storm VicLiz**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Again

**Chapter 4-**

**Meeting A****gain**

**Leah POV.**

I woke up early the next morning and went on patrol with Seth, during which I was still thinking about what had happened last night. I even thought about the idea of going to meet Scott's family . . . Well, maybe just his sister but still a family member.

___Why can't you just get it over with and love him and be happy and forget how did you imprint on him? _Seth said while running throw the woods behind me.

___Because I still can't believe it, it's not possible, me of all people! Even if he does look at me like Jake looks at Nessie, and still, _I answered back.

___Oh, stop being so negative Leah! J____ust love and be loved in return. And forget the why and the because! Just favor it as long has you have it with God that love is finally in your life ____and do not lose the amazing time you have to be with him by arguing with yourself, _Seth argued back with so much determination. What if Seth and everyone else are right? And all this negativity was for nothing? In just a few hours I will see Scott again . . . and what then? Will his sister even like me? Or hate me forever? They do sound like they get alone super great even better then me and Seth for that matter_ . . ._

D_on't worry sis! She's going to love you just as we all love you! Didn't you see mom yesterday! A little more and she was going to have a victory dance in front of everyone that's how much so happy she is for you sis! so no worries_! Seth said with all the excitement that I should be felling right now but just thinking of seeing Scott again today. I wish he could come with me but we both know its better that I go first alone and get to know Scott better. After that I still have to tell him my secret and the all changing into a wolf thing. How never thought I would ever need to do what I'm going to do.

_Awesome! she would love to help you with that Leah but I have to worn you Alice will be very excited off the walls excited_ Seth said laughing. Knowing what I was going to do. Ask Alice for wait for it . . . Makeover!

_I know just stop remaining me! Or I will talk myself out of not going!_ I growled while running in the direction of the Cullen house.

When I got closer to the Cullen's house I was still a little against being around vampires but Alice is the only girl I know that can help me with the girly stuff. I phase back to my human form putting my t-shirt and pants on and going to the front of the house but not really surprised to see that she was already there waiting for me. Bouncing on her heels with Edward at her side my bet is that he already told her. With me not stop thinking about it.

''Yey! I know, Edward told me! How Exciting! come with me and I will help you, so that you can fly his socks off his feet with his shoes still on when he sees you! He won't even know it's you!''Alice said super fast that if I didn't have super hearing I wouldn't have hear her by how fast she was talking. How every annoying she is at times but still very funny most of the time. We when upstairs for this so called makeover. I just hope it's worth the torture!

**Scott POV.**

I woke up still amazed of the most incredible dream I had in awhile. Dreaming with the most unbelievable beauty my Leah. I know that I could never understand why I feel so strongly about a girl that I barely even know! But I will do anything to know every single detail of her life and all that comes with it. Her likes, dislikes, what she dreams for the future and so on. I jumped out of my bed still daydreaming about today and all that I will learn from Leah while she meet's Lily. Even if it's so soon, but I did get to meet her mother and brother. So why not let Leah meet Lily, too?

I hear Lily singing so loud and happy while she's making breakfast. I know she would love Leah like the sister she never had, they are so alike so secretly in there own wonderful way. They're head strong, family orientated and even have a tamper when they have to. It's amazing that I finally found a girl that is worth fighting for, I'm still amazed that I now have two wonderful women in my life that they give meaning to. That I truly love after mom I always thought I would never find someone great who I know mom would be proud to call daughter-in-law.

''Scotty! You better come down and eat or so help me I'll kick your sorry butt down the stairs!''Lily playfully yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs like she always does to get me to move faster. She sometimes sound so much like mom even if she never did remember mom or even got the chance to meet her personally.

I always told her that she is so like mom but she would say: ''Yeah, right! mommy it's mommy and no one can ever be her not even me!'' That always made her mad that I would compere both of them. Lily is unique and I know that even if they both are a lot alike mom will ever be here with us and Lily will never get the chance to see her ever again. She is so motherly that makes me love her even more for that.

''My princess! What you made for me today?'' I said with a huge smile on my face.

''Well! how about some omelets with lots of cheese and bacon? Because that's all that I made!'' She giggled while putting a plate in front of me that looked more like a work of art then food.

''That's great! its been ages since you made one for me and by the way, what time is it Lily?'' I asked a little worried about the time after all I had to go and pick up Leah at the Cullen's house she told me yesterday about but she said it like she really didn't like do be in that place. Even if that's where she spends time at. I didn't try to stop her in going or bother her with my questions to why go there if you don't even like being there in the first place. I really don't like wait for her to tell me on her own but it's her decision after all. Today I would need to tell her all about me before anyone talks to her and gives her wrong idea about me I know that my dad likes telling everyone how bad and immature I still am when it's not even true! I don't know why he says it when am the only guy that have taken care of him and his daughter since mom died.

"Not even 10am yet, Scott! Relax you have to much time before going to get Leah," Lily giggled at my anxious face.

Sooner than I imagined it was time to go and get my lovely Leah. How much I missed her even if its been so little time it feels like a life time.

I ran upstairs and got dressed in my favorite dark gray jeans and my red and white t-shirt that made my arms seem more muscular than they already were. It always made me laugh that so long ago I looked like the chubby baby face boy with bad case of acne, and now my life's been good to my body and face. I lovedthe attention I would get from the girls but now the only attention I want (and need) it from is Leah's.

I got into my car excited to go get Leah. I called her just in case I got lost on the way there even if she did write very specific directions to get there. But we stayed on the cellphone talking but she sounded different today.

''Leah? are you okey? you sound so weird'' I asked to her getting worried about her.

''Yes, its just the nerves of meeting your family. I think they won't like me!'' Leah said soundin even more nervous.

''Oh! don't worry the only one you'll met is my Lily and she already loves you so much . . . I would bet even more so then me!'' I said while chuckling a bit.

''Don't laugh! this is so not funny!'' Now she's angry I can so tell my her tone.

''I'm sorry but just thinking that Lily wouldn't like you is ridiculous!'' I said knowing full well that Leah can't possibly do something that won't like Lily. Leah just sighed and said that she would see me in a few minutes and hung up the phone.

I was getting closer to an amazing, huge white house even bigger than my own. I parked the car at the front of the driveway, opened the door, stepped out, and walked over to the front door and knocked lightly on the wooden surface. The door opened and a very attractive man with blond hair and kind golden eyes greeted me.

"Hello, you must be Scott. Come in Leah will be right down," He said while leading me to a huge living room. The living room where I met his whole family plus Jacob and Rennesmee who I already know because of the bonfire I was at yesterday. At least they are all so nice and welcoming, especially Emmett who loves to make every little thing a joke. I could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Reveled

**Chapter 5 - **

**Secrets Revealed. **

**Leah's POV.**

After all the pampering, I was already and anxious to see Scott. I walked down the stairs and followed all the laughter and voices to the living room where everyone was talking to Scott. He looked so at ease there on the sofa. So rounded by the Cullen's. When they all had finally noticed me, they turned to face me, smiling. I noticed that Scott's smile had strected across his face wider than the rest of them. He got up off the sofa and walked to me.

"Ready?" Scott asked while offering me his hand. Shakily, I took it.

"Sure," I answered and waved at everyone while following Scott out the front door and to his car that was a little old but in great shape. Like a true gentleman, Scott even opened the passenger side door for me. That made me smile even bigger. Then, we began to make our way down the road.

We came to stop a few miles up the road in front of an amazing huge house with red bricks like most old-fashioned schools have. None of them were as beautiful as this one. It was simple the most amazing house in the world . . . even more so than the Cullen's house and that tells you something. I was utterly spechless and my heart was beating so hard and fast that it felt like it was going to bounce out of my chest. I couldn't even hear what Scott was saying.

I knew I had to tell him what I am and what happened to us on the beach a few weeks ago but it feels so surreal to even think of it. I knew if I got it over with, it might hurt a bit for a second but I would be relieved. Like how it is when you rip a band aid off. But how will he react? Would he faint, vomit, or run away screaming non-stop? Would he even beleive me? I know that the other pack's imprints haven't took it so well, but I also know that they still love each other even if the guys phase into huge wolves. Even with all that in mind, it was still hard to even begin to bring up the subject.

When he finally stopped the car and put it in park he helped me out and we headed inside. Once we were inside, we headed in and turned left, walking straight into the living room. Inside had more of a wonderfully homey feel than the Cullen's or even my house. I couldn't tell if it was because of Scott being here or even if its his home. Being in his presence is relaxing. It makes me feel happier than I can ever remember me being. I knew he was following my gaze as I scanned the house, taking everything in. I let my eyes linger over every detail, the pictures of wolves that looked almost life-like catching my attention especially.

''Amazing aren't they? My family likes them even more than Lily, and she even has a club back home about protecting them and all that. She even painted some of these paintings,'' Scott said with the love and pride for his sister present in his voice.

''Wow! I never thought that you and you're family would be so passionate about _wolves_ of all things,'' I said with a smile still watching the pictures on the wall.

''We even have two of them, a male and female, in the house. You have to see them, the love they have for each other is very remarkable. They're like soul mates,'' Scott said while looking throw the back window. ''Adolpha! Shadow!''Scott yells out the window. Just then two very large wolves ran towards us from the backyard. One was black like Sam in his wolf form but with these amazing grey-blue eyes and the other so white that looks just like the first snow of the season. They were like day and night . . . So opposite.

"They look big for normal wolves," I stated somewhat hesitantly. I had an un-nerving feeling racking around in my brain from the moment I saw them.

"They have a great blood line. I found them hurt in a trap in the forest on one of my camping trips in the national forest back home. Shadow didn't trust me at first but with Adolpha hurt and losing lots of blood, he just simply let me help her and care for her until she would walk and run. We didn't want them to go back into the forest, but eventually we let them go. They started to trust and love me more than before of course so they never left. They do love my sister and they protect her when I'm not here,'' he told me with an air of happiness and looked at me. His love for me flooded his expression and that made me feel fussy. I blushed deeply.

''Um . . . where's Lily? shouldn't she be here to meet me?'' I asked trying to change the way he was looking at me the way he was. Shadow came to where i was sitting and lay his head next to my thighs on the love sit and I pet him. with a smile on my face.

''Wow! He really likes you! He never does that to anyone," Scott told me. "And Lily is upstairs taking a shower. That's where she was when I left to pick you up. Let me see if she's finished',' Scott muttered while walking to the entrance of the living room.

''Alright," I replied. I heard Scott go upstairs an open a door. For a few minutes, I couldn't help but notice the hushed voices tossing back and forth for a few minutes. The sound was soon replaced by light footsteps creaking down the stairs.

''Hello Leah. I'm so happy to finally meet you! Scott never stops talking of you even if you guys just meet a few days ago. I see that he was not wrong when he said you were beautiful," Lily babbled, sounding very excited, almost like a taller version of Alice. She quickly headed towards the kitchen which was not far from the couch we were sitting on.

''And I see Shadow likes you. That's incredible if I say so myself. He's always so aggressive with the visitors that come over to see us," she continued to say while she starts putting food in three different plates for us and afterwards she placed some food for Shadow and Adolpha down. Lily reminded me of my own mother while I watched her set the table.

"Yeah, he's a nice one," I said while rubbing the fur on the top of his head which was incredibly soft. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Lily."

''I think sisters is more suitable for our relationship," Lily said warmly, giving me a place at their table next to Scott. The food smelled so good and so hard to resist.

''Wow it smells great!" I paused for a moment, eyeing all the food that covered Scott's plate. It looked like he had more food on his plate than the guys in the pack usually ate. "Um . . . Do you always eat so much?**''**

''Yeah! I love to eat. Keeps my metabolism up and all,'' Scott said with a chuckle. I was not entirely convinced but who was I to judge? After awhile we were finished and every thing in the kitchen was clean has a whistle. Lily asked me if I would like to see the rest of the house and I just nodded my head while still nervous and she lead me up stairs where their rooms where and of course their father's home office, the office of his father was every messy by the way even so then I doubt anyone could even find themselves in all that paper hurricane and then Scott's own office that really surprised me and then finally his room it was more impressive then the rest of the house even better, there were lots of books on shelfs in the couner of the room and a desktop next to it and a king size bed on the other side of the room. It all looked so clean.

''I have to show you something Scott,'' I said, more nervous then ever. _It's now or never, Leah._ I thought to myself.

''Sure, but first let me introduce you to more of my family,'' he said, and that surpised me a little. I thought that I was only going to meet Lily.

''Of course," I answered back. He took may hand and lead me down the stairs and throw his back door which lead to the backyard and to the woods. _Why are we meeting his other family members behind his house in a forest? __That's somewhat strange if you ask me._ I thought while still following him deeper and deeper in the forest. It took a while before he came to a hault. He had stopped so suddenly I accidentally bumped into him from behind. Scott turned to face me with a grin still on his face.

''Stay, don't move. They will be here in a moment," Scott said. I noticed the slight shaking of his voice which made me rethink my idea of following him here. "By the way, I already know what you wanted to tell me," Scott said in a mysterious tone.

''What do you mean Scott? that you know everything?'' I asked. H_e can't be serious noone knows about us, and of course the Cullens . . . but thats another story._

"Love, I know you're a werewolf," he answered still with a smile on his face.

I was frozen in shock.

Just then, before the shock could barely manage to settle in, I heard the crackling of weight settling down on twigs. I shot my gaze upwards and saw something that I never thought would ever happen to me . . . Much less see, for that matter.

* * *

Thanks so much Beta Reader so putting up with me and my bad writing your awesome!

Att: Storm LizVic


End file.
